


Confessions of love

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Feelings, Harrenhal, Licking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, stormy windy night love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Rhaena and Elissa spend a night together in Harrenhal, enjoying each other and trying out new things.I was inspired by Naomi's art (NaomiMakesArt, support her on Patreon, and follow her on Tumblr, Twitter and Insta) and decided to use those 2 drawings for this scene.Also, happy Santa Claus day to those who celebrate it!Day 6 of my 2020 December smutfest!
Relationships: Elissa Farman/Rhaena Targaryen
Series: 13 day of smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Confessions of love

The wind blew hard against the window, the twigs knocking on the painted pieces of glass, but neither woman seemed to care much about it. The room was lit by candles, their gentle light gazing across the small stone bedroom, the flames dancing as the sheets moved. The room was furnished like it belonged to a palace for royalty, from the wardrobe to the small end table that held two goblets filled with red wine, it was in the shade of a deep blood red color.

The taller of the two rose, her gaunt face shining bright in the candle light, the rare smile she bestowed upon her lover making the other’s heart melt.

“Are you tired yet, my lady Farman?” Princess Rhaena asked, her silver-gold hair covering her back, her lilac eyes watching Elissa’s naked body hungrily.

“Of you? Never my princess.” Elissa chuckled, extending her arm and gently stroking Rhaena’s breasts. “But I can’t help my feelings for you. I want to pleasure you until you forget who you are, even if it’s for a moment.”

A shadow passed behind Rhaena’s eyes, the memories she held back wanting to break through her walls she built over the years. Yet she pushed them down, for she will deal with them alone. Because now, now she wanted her. All of it.

Leaning towards Elissa, Rhaena captured her lips, greedily moving her arms around Elissa’s frame, their tongues dancing until Elissa pulled Rhaena’s into her mouth, sucking on it. Her hands tangling into Rhaena’s curls, wanting her to melt into Elissa’s body, not want this night to come to an end. Rhaena shared her thoughts, as her palm pressed against her skin, moving down on her body till it reached her lady parts, pressing against the wetness that was her cunt. The Targaryen giggled when Elissa moaned into her mouth, and slowly slid off of her body, kneeling between Elissa’s legs. Her long fingers pressed against the freckled skin, pushing them apart, not like Elissa wouldn’t spread them for her.

Rhaena’s tongue circled the pink nymph, her fingers following the curves of Elissa’s thighs. Moving her mouth closer, Rhaena sucked on the small piece of flesh, her tongue gently touching it from the inside of her mouth.

Elissa’s back arched, and the lady was getting desperate. “Rhaena, your tongue is killing me! Please, your fingers!” The lady managed to say between moans.

The princess smiled into Elissa’s cunt, moving her mouth down, her fingers massaging Elissa’s thighs, gently pressing into her flesh. Her mouth reached the part she wished to pleasure, her tongue pushing into Elissa, the warmth that greeted her making her wet.

Her hands moved, one to Elissa’s nymph, playing with it, touching and pressing it, the other pushed two fingers into her, curling them around while her tongue danced on the pink flesh around her hole.

Elissa grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of her face, screaming Rhaena’s name into it, making the taller woman chuckle. Rhaena glanced up from time to time, wanting to see Elissa’s flushed face, and each time she successfully managed to get a blink of it, her heart beat faster.

Elissa had her eyes closed, but she would open them halfway, letting Rhaena see those blue eyes that reminded her of skies and the sea where they met behind the horizon. Those same blue eyes that would always look at her with love and adoration, now filled with the lust and love of fog. The sweat that dropped from Elissa’s forehead followed the curve of her nose, past her mouth that hung open, her tongue almost invisible to Rhaena. The lips she loved to kiss so much bore the marks of her teeth, the color ranging from white to almost red. She definitely will have to kiss them more.

Rhaena moved again, her hot breath leaving Elissa in more pleasure than a man ever could. The princess stopped on her abdomen, placing gently kisses on her skin, but watching Elissa from under her eyelashes. Her eyes opening slightly when Elissa had placed a hand under her breast, cupping it with her palm and bringing it closer to her mouth, sucking on her own nipple, while her other hand played with the other nipple.

Rhaena moved her left hand away from the nymph, her tongue touching the small bud of flesh, Elissa crying out from the sudden pleasure, and moved it to her own cunt, feeling the wetness as it dripped down.

Pushing a finger inside, Rhaena pressed her forehead against Elissa’s abdomen, her fingers moving around, mimicking the movements of those that were inside of her lady love.

Elissa opened her eyes, watching the woman she loved more than her own life, pleasure herself, a sudden idea lightening up in her mind. Releasing her breasts, she pushed herself up, her hands pressing against Rhaena’s shoulders, moving the taller woman into a sitting position. One of her hand trailed down to Rhaena’s other, her fingers pushing inside of her. Rhaena’s mouth opened, Elissa pressing her lips against hers, their tongues dancing around. Her free hand wrapped around Rhaena’s back, pulling her closer, both moaning in unison when their breasts touched, Elissa’s hard nipples pressing against Rhaena’s soft ones.

“I want you Ena. All of you until the end of the world doesn’t separate us. I want to pleasure you till the sun doesn’t kiss the skies, and be with you until the gods themselves drag me away from you.”

Rhaena sighed, breathing in the sweet firewood and grass scent of Elissa, her words rocking her mind into a vision she knew she couldn’t achieve. Her eyes gazed into Elissa’s, the color of the flowers staring at the skies and sea, until Rhaena leaned closer, capturing Elissa’s lips again, moaning when Elissa’s fingers curled inside her.

Elissa gently pushed her into the bed, kneeling between her legs and kissed her wet cunt, her tongue traveling around the pink flesh, her fingers leaving behind red marks on the porcelain white skin of Rhaena. Her tongue touched the nymph, circling around it and pressing it down, Rhaena arching her back, her head pressed into the bed.

Elissa, not wasting her time, pushed her fingers inside the princess again, adding another two as Rhaena’s moans got louder.

“Elissa! More, more!” Rhaena moaned, her fingers curling around the sheet when Elissa licked her cunt again, but didn’t return to it. Instead, the lady continued to lick Rhaena’s body, her tongue trailing on the white skin, leaving behind saliva. As she reached Rhaena’s breasts, Elissa pressed her thumb against Rhaena’s nymph, stroking it and making the princess moan her name.

Her mouth wrapped around a nipple, her free hand helping her tongue, with the pleasures she wanted to give to Rhaena. She continued to lick and caress the pink flesh, even when Rhaena managed to push her fingers inside her, her moan sending shivers down Rhaena’s spine.

Rhaena reached around Elissa’s legs, pulling the woman on top of her face, her tongue licking Elissa’s cunt, whose back arched as the feeling reached her mind.

“Wait Rhaena, I don’t want to leave you out of this.” Turning around on Rhaena, the lady laid atop of the princess, her breasts pressing against Rhaena’s thighs, her stomach touching hers. Pulling apart the Targaryen’s legs, the shorter woman licked down on the wet cunt, while the taller one pulled Elissa’s cunt apart, sticking her tongue into the hot flesh.

The both moaned, Rhaena pushing her fingers inside Elissa, her tongue hungrily licking away the liquid that dripped from the lady’s cunt, leaving Elissa to lift her head as she moaned from the pleasure.

Elissa, reached around the princess’ thighs, her fingers entering Rhaena, her mouth never stopped sucking after this, her moans of pleasure sending down shivers on Rhaena’s spine, who pulled Elissa’s rare area closer to her face, her thumb slowly inching her way to her arse hole.

Elissa moaned into her cunt when the thumb was pushed into her, Rhaena thrusting her hips up her legs trembling. Elissa not wanting to leave the princess out of the feeling moved her mouth closer to Rhaena’s arse, her tongue gently touching the hole, when Rhaena pushed her finger deeper and added another one, making her moan as now Rhaena had four fingers in her cunt, two in her arse and her tongue playing with her nymph.

“Rhaena, Rhaena more! More!” The lady cried, her eyes closing and tearing up, her head dropping between Rhaena’s legs as the wave of the familiar warmth hit her. Elissa began to move her hips, crying out when Rhaena pushed her fist into her cunt, and a third finger into her arse, her breaths becoming more and more sharp and rapid.

“I can feel that you are almost ready.”

Was she imagining the voice? Elissa didn’t know anymore, but pushed her fingers into Rhaena’s cunt, her free hand holding onto the bed as she felt that they were both close. Her mouth found itself on the wet nymph, her teeth gently taking the pink flesh between them, rolling it around when her fingers reached a spot that made Rhaena arch her back, sending her to the edge, her fingers and fist pushing deeper into her Elissa releasing with Rhaena’s name on her lips.

After the shock wore off, Elissa rolled down from Rhaena, her legs sliding to the sides, trembling from the pleasure she got. Her hand that was closest to Rhaena’s reached out, grabbing the princess’ fingers, slowly pulling it into her palm. Their eyes met, both smiling a tired smile, but Elissa pushed herself up, snuggling closer to the Targaryen, who embraced her, throwing the covers over them.

Reaching for Elissa’s lips, Rhaena captured them with hers, pulling the short lady closer as the wind howled outside of the ruined castle.


End file.
